


MysterionxMaleVillainReaderxProfessorChaos

by BrewieForEver



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrewieForEver/pseuds/BrewieForEver
Summary: This is my first characterxreader story, so it kinda sucks. Keep in mind that most of the characters aren't in character and that this is just an abomination of a story.
Relationships: Mysterion/Male Villain Reader, Professor Chaos/Male Villain Reader
Kudos: 3





	MysterionxMaleVillainReaderxProfessorChaos

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story will probably change when I think of one.

**_MysterionxMaleVillainReaderxProfessorChaos_ **

_ It was a cold night in South Park and apart from a few cars, all was silent. It was quite peaceful, at least it was until a loud sound was heard and then an alarm could be heard, faintly echoing throughout the streets of South Park.  _

_ V/N stood outside the bank, chuckling to himself. He walked through the hole in the wall he had made, humming. The alarms were going off, but he wasn’t worried. After all, who was going to stop him? The police? No. No one knew what he was capable of, but soon people would know and they’d know not to mess with him! _

_ The boy continued strolling through the halls of the bank, ascending down a flight of stairs. When he reached the bottom of them he stopped, staring at the metal vault in front of him. V/N pulled out a small device from his pocket and placed it on the vault door. He watched as it quickly opened the vault door, granting him access to the vault itself. He quickly retrieved his device and put it back in his pocket, before walking into the vault. The villain wasted no time and began grabbing stacks and stacks of cash, tossing them into his duffel bag. _

_ Once his duffel bag was full he set it down, along with his empty one. The boy pulled out another device from his pocket and aimed it at the piles of money that lay in front of him, clicking a button on it, the piles of cash instantly shrunk, becoming no bigger than his hand. V/N grabbed the rest of the cash, placing it in his other duffel bag. _

_ He closed the duffel bag and aimed his device at it, shrinking it. The villain put the small bag in his pocket, along with his device. After placing his duffel bag and device in his pocket, he picked up his bigger duffel bag and walked out of the vault, climbing up the stairs. _

_ Once he reached the top of the stairs V/N walked out of the bank, humming to himself. _

“That was-”

_ V/N felt a force hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He looked up, dazed and groaning, seeing a figure looming over him. The boy felt a hand grip his wrist and yank him up. His vision focused and he now recognized the figure, Mysterion. _

_ The villain heard a deep and gravelly voice. _

“Who are you?”

_ The boy laughed, quickly reaching in his pocket and pulling out yet another device. However before he could use it, it was taken from his hand. _

_ Mysterion spoke again. _

“Nice try.”

_ V/N cursed himself, attempting to free himself from the hero’s grip, but his grip was too strong. He pointed towards the device in Mysterion’s hands, scoffing. _

“You don’t even know how to use that.”

_ Mysterion looked at the device in his hands, growling. _

“What does it do?”

_ The villain managed to steal it from him and punched him square in the nose, causing him to release his wrist. _

“Here, let me show you!”

_ The boy aimed the device at Mysterion, clicking a button on it. A beam of pure plasma energy shot out of the device, but before it hit the hero, he managed to dodge it, causing the wall that was behind him to explode. _

“Dammit!”

_ The hero ran straight at him and punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold. He looked at the device that had fallen out of V/N hand, picking it up and staring at it in shock. It had blown up a wall! So who knew what would’ve happened if it had hit him, not that it would matter since he comes back to life anytime he dies. _

_ Mysterion picked up the boy’s unconscious body and ran off into the night. _

_ * * * _

**_Reader’s Pov_ **

_ I woke up, groggy and confused. I took a look at my surroundings, I was in a cage! The events of last night were coming back to me, just great, Mysterion had knocked me out and must’ve taken me to the police station. But that didn’t make sense, the cage looked less like a cell and more like an actual cage, it was also really cramped and small! I looked through the bars of the cage and saw a group of people gathered around a table, but they aren’t just any random group of people. Shit! It’s Mysterion and some of his other dumb Freedom Pals! _

_ I was able to make out the voices of some of them. _

“So, it made a whole in the wall?!”

“That’s what I told you isn’t it?”

“If you hadn’t moved out of the way you would’ve died!”

_ I saw a fatass in a raccoon costume point at me. _

“Hey dumbasses, I think he’s awake!”

_ I watched as everyone got up from the table and walked over to me, Mysterion and that fatass in the front. _

_ Mysterion glared at me. _

“Who are you and what did you do with the money?”

_ I laughed. _

“You stopped me didn’t you? You should’ve gotten the money.”

_ I watched as the fat one turned towards him. _

“Yeah, why didn’t you get the money back K- I mean Mysterion?!”

_ Mysterion stepped closer towards my cage, continuing to glare at me. _

“I returned one small duffel bag, but there was way more money in that vault! And YOU still didn’t answer my question! Who are you?!”

_ He slammed his fists against the cage. _

_ I yawned. _

“You could’ve easily taken off my costume while I was out cold, and as for the money, I still have it.”

_ His eyes narrowed. _

“What do you mean you still have the money?”

_ I smirked. _

“Oh that’s right, you heroes aren’t used to the villain succeeding, right?”

_ A different hero spoke up, Human Kite I think? _

“But you didn’t succeed! Mysterion brought you here, didn’t he?”

_ I scoffed, rolling my eyes. _

“Yes Mr-Wears-Underwear-Outside-Of-His-Tights caught me, but he didn’t get the money. Did you really think that my little plasma ray is my only gadget? No. No it’s not. In fact while you have all been busy “interrogating” me, I’ve been using another tool to escape!”

_ Before any of those dumb ass heroes could react, I kicked the back of the cage and rolled through the hole I made in it. I quickly got to my feet and reached into my pocket, only to get tackled to the ground by Mysterion. _

“Dammit, fuck you!”

_ I struggled against the asshole who had me pinned to the ground, watching as the rest of the heroes walked over to me. I tried reaching into my pocket, only to have my hand get impaled by a screwdriver! _

“Fuck! What the fuck?! You dumb ass that fucking hurts!”

_ Mysterion got off of me, as I clutched my now bleeding hand. _

“Woah Toolshed, that was kinda extreme.”

_ I watched as Toolshed, aka the asshole who impaled my hand, turned to look at Human Kite. _

“Dude, you heard what Mysterion said about his weird weapon. For all we know he could’ve been grabbing something way deadlier.”

_ I looked down at my hand. _

“Okay yeah, but dude, we’re supposed to be the heroes. And we just impaled this guy’s hand with a fucking screwdriver!

_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out another one of my devices. Unfortunately before I could use it was taken out of my hand by, you guessed it, mother fucking Mysterion! _

“Hey asshole! I was gonna use that to fix my hand!”

_ I heard his deep voice speak to me, as if I was in the wrong! Sure I robbed a bank and stole millions of dollars worth of cash and sure I was going to blow him up with a plasma beam, but his friend impaled my hand! _

“Sorry if I don’t trust you, but you did rob a bank, try to kill me and just escaped from your holding cell.”   
  


_ I scoffed. _

“If you call that a holding cell then you’re a complete dumbass! And also just give me my device so I can fix my hand!”

_ He shook his head. _

“No. You can tell me how to use it.”

_ I shook my head. _

“No wait! That’s another weapon! Here!”

_ I reached into my pocket and pulled out the actual device that wasn’t a weapon of mass destruction. I held it out to him in my hand that didn’t currently have a screwdriver in it and he took it from me. _

“How do I use it?”

_ I pointed towards the screwdriver and winced. _

“I’m gonna need you to take this out first, after that just aim it and press the button.”

_ I bit down on my tongue to prevent a scream, as I felt the screwdriver get yanked out of my hand, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. I heard Mysterion press the button on my device and I relaxed as I felt the hand slowly mend itself back together. _

_ Once my hand had fully healed itself and you couldn’t even tell anything had happened, I sighed. _

“Thank you, but also go fuck youself! You dumb ass-”

_ I would’ve continued ranting on, but I was unable to when I felt something get stuffed in my mouth. Not only that, but I felt my arms get tied up along with my legs. _

“Mmmph phmm!”

_ I heard the fat one laugh. _

“Oh my god he sounds like Kinny!”

_ I felt my face heat up a little, hearing the fat one, who I now assumed was Eric Fucking Cartman, say my crush’s name. Well, one of my crush’s names. I had two crushes, them being Kenny McCormick and Leopold Butters Stotch. _

_ I heard an alarm go off. _

“Coon and Friends alert! Coon and Friends alert! Alert seriously all Coon friends to base! Alert you guys! I’m seriously!”

_ I heard Human Kite grumble as I watched him and all the other dumbasses in gay ass costumes walk over to a massive screen. But I was one to talk considering I was also wearing a gay ass costume. _

“I thought we changed that dumb alarm fatass. We’re Freedom Pals, not Coon and Friends.”

_ I watched Cartman shriek like a child, oh wait. _

“God dammit you stupid jew! How many times do I have to tell you I’m big boned, not fat?!”

_ I watched Human Kite just shake his head and look at the giant screen in front of all of them as it turned on. I saw a familiar face pop up on the screen, my idol’s face actually, Professor Chaos. _

“Hello Freedom and Pals!”

_ I was still tied up on the ground, which fucking sucked. I noticed Toolshed’s screwdriver that had impaled my hand was still lying on the ground beside me. I rolled onto my back and began positioning the rope around my body to match up with the screwdriver. _

“God fucking dammit Butters! It’s Freedom Pals! Not ‘Freedom and Pals!’ You did the same thing when we were Coon and Friends!”

_ I grinned as much as I could, not able to grin a lot due to the fact that I still had a gag in my mouth, hearing that Butters is Professor Chaos, maybe I’ll have to talk with him at school. _

_ I heard Mysterion’s gravelly voice after fatass’ dumb rant. _

“What are you doing Chaos?”

_ I managed to position the rope around my body with the screwdriver and dragged my back across it, getting the screwdriver caught in between the rope. _

“It’s quite simple, I’m going to- wait. Who’s that?”

_ My plan was not working as I’d hoped it would, not only was the screwdriver stuck in between the rope, but I was also stuck on my back. I was like a bug flipped over, trying to sit up. _

“He robbed a bank last night with some weird- why the hell am I telling you this?”

_ I heard the screwdriver fall to the ground, it must’ve slipped out of the rope. Luckily it wasn’t too loud so no one noticed, I rolled onto my stomach and managed to push myself up onto my knees. I managed to move my hands slightly and grip the screwdriver, facing it upwards and shoving it into the rope, I managed to cut it a little. I continued doing this until my arms were freed and I could move them freely. I then cut the rope around my feet and pulled it off, tossing it aside. _

_ I immediately reached into my pocket and pulled out one of my most useful devices, the one I used to escape the cage I was in just mere moments before. I aimed the device at the ceiling and began holding down on the button, moving it in a circular motion to cut a hole in the roof.  _

_ As I was doing this I pulled out another device, this one being similar to a grappling hook, would shoot a long wire out of it with a hook on the end and would attach itself to where I aim. I stepped out of the way of the piece of the ceiling I cut out to avoid being crushed by it, before pressing the button my grapple hook like device. _

_ I heard footsteps rushing towards me as I shot up through the hole in the ceiling I made. _

_ I quickly put both devices back in my pocket as I ran out of the Freedom Pals’ base, making out the sounds of footsteps rushing after me. I didn’t dare look back, I knew it would only slow me down, resulting in my capture, again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is an abomination and no one is in character. If you enjoy this, then I am amazed. I wrote this cause I've recently been reading South Parks stories x Male Reader cause I'm so lonely xD.


End file.
